1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed sore treating and preventing devices and more particularly pertains to a new bed sore treating and preventing device that may worn by a bedridden person for aiding in the prevention of bedsores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed sore treating and preventing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,218 describes a pad having a unique shape for being worn on a heel or elbow of a patient for the prevention of bedsores, or decubitus ulcers, to those areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,330 describes a bandage assembly for the treating of bedsores. A similar device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,170 describes a form fitting disposable garment which. Another analogous device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,789 that describes a hip garment adapted for being worn about the body and which includes padding for the prevention of injury should a patient wearing the garment accidentally fall onto their hip.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a structure for preventing the acquisition of bedsores in areas of the body where the bones create distinct pressure points for a person lying in a bed. In particular, a device is need that may be worn as a body wrap for protecting the hipbone and tailbone areas. Such a garment will reduce the chances of bedsores developing in those areas.